


Insatiable

by Fernon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Discovery, Filth, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, like why did i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernon/pseuds/Fernon
Summary: Jeonghan learns some new things about his boyfriend.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah, so I don't know why I wrote this. A friend of mine put the idea in my head and here we are. I suppose it's good practice for writing this sort of thing, since I've only ever written it for one other pairing, I'm still fairly new to this. Enjoy?

Jeonghan and Joshua had been together for a little over a year, and Jeonghan was head over heels for his boyfriend. They were friends for years before they actually got together, though Joshua was always a bit shy, and he took a while to open up. Once he was okay, he was charismatic and quite hilarious, and Jeonghan thought he was the most beautiful human being to ever walk the earth. And he could cook, and he always loved a good snuggle, and he loved to  _ sing _ all the time. Jeonghan fell in love with Joshua before they were even together.

They’d moved in together shortly after their first anniversary, because hello, they’re adults, and it’s easier to pay rent that way. Jeonghan couldn’t see them splitting any time soon anyhow, because they just  _ worked _ together, and they knew each other, and what made the other tick, and what pissed the other off, and when to give the other their space, and their schedules worked enough that they were able to see one another but they still had alone time to decompress, and everything was just…  _ bliss. _ Sure, they’d had a spat or two over the course of the last few months, but both of them were forgiving and understanding of one another, no matter what. 

Which is why it was never a problem for the two of them that Joshua was never… particularly driven when it came to sex. Sure, they’d had sex every so often, and Joshua was always compliant and willing and consenting to it, but… it was vanilla, and there was no fire of desire between them. It wasn’t bad or anything, it was just a matter of Joshua not being super sexually driven. Sure, he got horny, everyone does, but he was never wildly thirsty for sex, he’d instead just take care of it quietly. 

So when Jeonghan comes home one day, and his dirty blonde haired boyfriend wasn’t sitting with his usual book on the couch, and he wasn’t in the kitchen cooking anything, and he wasn’t in the home office finishing some project for the company, Jeonghan started getting suspicious. He approaches the stairs of their house and starts creeping up them. He can see the bathroom door is wide open from here, which means Joshua wasn’t having a hot bath. As he gets further up the stairs, is when the sounds carry to his ears. 

Jeonghan would recognize those sounds anywhere. Joshua’s clearly getting off. Jeonghan debates just going back downstairs and leaving Joshua to finish his task, but  _ shit _ it’s been so long since they’ve done anything, and Jeonghan’s curiosity peaks when he hears the telltale buzz of a vibrator. Jeonghan raises a brow at that, since any other time he’s noticed Joshua taking care of a little problem, it’s been strictly of his own hand, and neither of them had ever graced the discussion of  _ Joshua _ being the one getting fucked. 

Jeonghan finds himself drifting towards their bedroom doorway, where the door is half closed and Joshua’s sounds are getting louder. “... such a good boy, ah, fuck… Jeonghan…”

Jeonghan’s eyes go wide and the blood rushes down to his groin, his pants rapidly growing uncomfortably tight. Jeonghan pushes the door open and slips into the room, to the sight of his boyfriend laying on the bed, a pink vibrator sliding in and out of him, a hand in his own hair, and his dick fully hard against his stomach. 

“Oh, fuck, Josh,” Jeonghan breathes out, and Joshua gasps and his head flies up to stare at Jeonghan just in the doorway, eyes widening in shock as he pulls the vibrator out and throws the blanket over himself. Something about finding his boyfriend getting off turns him on, but another part of Jeonghan almost feels upset that his boyfriend is… ashamed? Hiding? Jeonghan isn’t sure where he went wrong, because Joshua shouldn’t have to hide from him. 

“I- I- Jeonghan, you’re home!” Joshua’s cheeks are flushed pink with embarrassment and arousal, and Jeonghan is already unbuttoning his shirt and slipping onto the bed, pressing gentle kisses to Joshua’s lips. Joshua sits there like a wall, ears pink with embarrassment at what was obviously planned to be a private moment. 

“Baby, why didn’t you wait for me?” Jeonghan murmurs. Joshua’s breathing hitches and his cheeks redden even more. Jeonghan feels that breath in his heart, light concern flooding his system momentarily at Joshua’s surprise at the question.

“I- I didn’t want to bother you, is all…” Joshua says softly. 

“Bother me? Love, you’d never bother me with sex, I’m always down for a round or two, you know that. What’s all this with the vibrator?” Jeonghan says, running a hand through Joshua’s hair intending to be comforting. Apparently the gesture works, making Joshua’s eyes flutter shut at the touch. He doesn’t mean to be pushy but… He’s got questions he wants answered.

“N-nothing, just trying something…”

“Josh, baby.I want you to know there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I need you to stop being shy and  _ talk _ to me, okay love? I don’t want you to have to feel… like you need to hide things from me, because I care about you and your comfort,” Jeonghan’s hand continues to run gently through Joshua’s hair, and his other one rests gently on Joshua’s lap. “Do you like that? With the vibrator?” 

“I- yes…”

“More than like… when we have sex and you’re topping?” Jeonghan asks gently. Joshua’s red all the way to the tips of his ears and he’s staring at his hands in his lap, that their sheets are covering, and he nods. “Why didn’t you tell me that’s what you liked?”

“You- well- we just…  _ always _ did it that way, you were always so eager to be under me and I just- I didn’t want to disappoint you, and I’m okay with topping, and stuff, I just- I like  _ this _ better…” Joshua gestures to the vibrator. Jeonghan feels like an idiot. And an ass. 

“Is that why you’ve never been so interested?”

Joshua shrugs. “Well, I mean I suppose? I guess I’m just not super driven for sex in general, but maybe that added to it a little bit. I mean- does it bother you?”

“Josh, baby, no, of course not. Sex doesn’t make a relationship, I promise you. It’s an added benefit, sure, but. If you don’t want to have sex, we don’t have to, babe.” Jeonghan takes Joshua’s hands in his now, and Joshua’s head shoots up, staring wide eyed at Jeonghan, shaking his head frantically. 

“No, I  _ do _ want to have sex, Jeonghan! I’m just not in the mood  _ all the time,  _ is what I mean. I- I  _ like _ having sex with you, Hannie…” Joshua looks sheepish again, and he’s looking back down at their hands in Joshua’s lap. “I just- I’d like it better if- if I wasn’t topping… at least not all the time.”

Jeonghan smiles tenderly at his boyfriend. “That can be arranged, love. I don’t mind doing either job, hon. I just- I assumed that’s what you’d want to do. We have to be more open about these things, okay? I want to make you feel good too, love,” Jeonghan presses a kiss to Joshua’s temple, and Joshua leans into him with a sigh, his hands coming up to rest on Jeonghan’s chest. The moment is quiet, but the air is thick with heat, yet still full of tenderness.

Jeonghan gladly sits there with his cheek pressed to Joshua’s temple, lost in thought, about the conversation and the knowledge he’s just gained, as well as the mental image of his boyfriend laying there on the bed, a hand in his hair and another pushing a-

Jeonghan didn’t notice Joshua’s head move away from his, and he’s mouthing at the skin along Jeonghan’s jaw, and down his neck, teeth just grazing enough to catch his attention, his lips yearning for more. Jeonghan swallows when Joshua shifts a little, stopping in his movements, and then pulls away.

“Can… can we try it right now?” Joshua looks up at him now, eyes hopeful. 

“Of course we can, angel,” Jeonghan smiles softly and promptly grabs the vibrator, shutting it off and setting it aside, before leaning in to kiss Joshua gently but hungrily. 

There’s something behind Joshua’s kiss, something that’s not been there before, at least not in this strength, to this amount. It’s fiery and sparkling, and so  _ eager _ , like nothing Jeonghan had ever felt from Joshua. It’s something akin to excitement, burning hot and hopeful under Joshua’s skin. His tongue is slipping in Jeonghan’s mouth quickly, and his hands are fumbling with the rest of the buttons on Jeonghan’s shirt, pushing it down over his shoulders, and tugging it off his arms. It’s tossed somewhere in the room, and Joshua starts laying back, Jeonghan’s hand on the small of his back. Joshua’s hands feel like fire where they’re touching his skin, and Jeonghan’s leaning over him now on one hand, his other slipping from under Joshua to pull the sheets back off of Joshua’s hard cock. 

There’s something in Jeonghan that wants to slow this all down and really take it in. He wants to process every touch and have Joshua remember every movement and gaze and kiss. Jeonghan wants this to be a moment emblazoned in their minds for the rest of their lives.

But another part of Jeonghan, perhaps a more animalistic side of Jeonghan, wants nothing more than to fuck Joshua senseless.

Their tongues are wet and heavy against one another, Jeonghan letting his teeth graze Joshua’s lower lip, and Joshua lets out a little whine, like a sound Jeonghan’s never heard before. The sound goes from his ears to his brain to his dick, which is straining against his stupid work pants. Joshua’s hands are there now, tugging his belt buckle undone, and expertly undoing the hooks on his dress pants. Jeonghan breaks the kiss to kick them off, and grabs the lube from the bedside table, the cap already undone from Joshua’s own work.

Jeonghan gently lays his boyfriend back and gets positioned between Joshua’s legs, reaching up to press against the other’s hole with his fingers, earning another whine from him, and Jeonghan presses in slowly, starting with two fingers since Josh had taken care of most of that himself. But Jeonghan felt the need to do this. Maybe it’s because there’s something more intimate about watching his boyfriend squirm under him as he fingers him open. Maybe it’s because there’s some satisfaction in seeing Joshua writhe under him, wanting more, more, more. Maybe it’s because this is their first time trying  _ this _ , and Jeonghan knows it should be special, something that Joshua should enjoy, something that shouldn’t be rushed.

Jeonghan keeps working him enough to add a third finger, watching the way his eyes flutter shut in pleasure when Jeonghan’s fingers thrust up into him. Joshua whines about being touched, about needing something more, and Jeonghan smirks. Then, Jeonghan shifts up on Joshua’s body, lining his mouth up with Joshua’s dick, a devilish smirk on his lips. 

He licks Joshua’s head just enough to get a reaction, no heavy press of his tongue on the sensitive tip, and it’s enough to make Joshua moan, high and breathy, and Jeonghan swears it’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard in his fucking  _ life. _ Jeonghan moves back, looking at Joshua in all his glory. Golden skin flushed with warmth, chest heaving with breathlessness, hair a mess. It’s beautiful, ethereal even, how gorgeous and wrecked Joshua looks, and Jeonghan had hardly done anything.

“Look at you, beautiful. Such a mess for me,” Jeonghan all but purrs, his voice sultry and low, but gentle and warm all at once. His free hand traces the skin of his abdomen and trails down, fingertips teasing around his erect dick.

“Hannie, please, touch me, anything,” Joshua whines, desperate for some contact.

“Since you asked so nicely, like a good boy,” Jeonghan replies, and then wastes no time in swallowing Joshua’s dick down, bobbing while his fingers thrust into him in the same rhythm. Jeonghan swears Joshua is going to lose it, with how loudly he moans at that, and Jeonghan hums in approval, peering at his boyfriend through his lashes. He watches as Joshua’s hands grasp at the sheets and gasps. 

It only continues for a few moments more before Joshua is squirming, a loud cry falling from his lips as Jeonghan hits his prostate. “Stop, Hannie, stop, I’m gonna- I’m gonna-” 

And so, Jeonghan pulls off with a wet pop, and he slips his fingers from Joshua’s slick hole, and leans up, kissing Joshua’s forehead. Joshua’s chest is heaving for air, and he’s looking up at Jeonghan with half lidded eyes.

“Are you ready, pretty boy?” Jeonghan murmurs in Joshua’s ear, which gets a shudder out of Joshua. Jeonghan’s other hand reaches up to run through his soft locks, giving them a little tug as he goes. Joshua whines and nods. 

“Yes, please… Need you, Jeonghan,” Joshua replies breathily. 

Jeonghan moves again, lining himself up with Joshua’s hole, and slowly pushes in, watching every expression his boyfriend makes as he goes, and the look is purely  _ pornographic. _ Jeonghan swears under his breath at that expression, one that he’s never seen on Joshua’s face before, watching as his face contorts into something so beautiful and fantastical that it should be illegal. Jeonghan would probably remember that expression every time he ever jacks off from here on out. 

“Look at you, Joshua. Taking my dick so good,” Jeonghan says, and  _ that _ gets such a fucking reaction that Jeonghan almost has a heart attack. Joshua’s eyes flutter shut and he all but moans Jeonghan’s name. And in that moment it clicks with Jeonghan. Joshua likes praise. He  _ flourishes _ from it, like a flower in full bloom. Jeonghan all but malfunctions for a moment or twelve, before Joshua’s hands are digging into Jeonghan’s shoulders, bringing him back to the moment.

“Y-yes I’m good, please, fuck me, please, Han,” Joshua pants. 

So Jeonghan does, holding Joshua’s hips in place as he thrusts into him. Joshua gasps and cries out, hands fisting the sheets tightly, Jeonghan’s name tumbling from his lips. Jeonghan finds a steady pace, one that’s hard and steady. Joshua is blabbering beneath him, something about ‘fucking him good’ and Jeonghan isn’t sure what moan falls from his own lips, but he can’t control it. 

“Joshua, my pretty baby…” Jeonghan pants, hips pushing forward again, and slipping back out. He leans forward more, swooping down to kiss his boyfriend, softly and reassuringly. The kiss is broken by a cry from Joshua, and Jeonghan pulls back in shock. 

“There! Right there, oh, Jeonghan, again!” Joshua moans, and Jeonghan thrusts again, hitting the spot again perfectly, making Joshua sob with pleasure below him. Jeonghan keeps going, looking down at his boyfriend as he unravels beneath him. This is absolutely the best sex they’ve had since they got together, and Jeonghan is in absolute heaven while he fucks his boyfriend.

It’s not long before Joshua is blabbering about how close he is, so Jeonghan picks up the pace, hips snapping into Joshua more aggressively, murmuring praise into Joshua’s ear, watching as Joshua’s face flushes all the way to the tips of his ears, clearly delighted with these phrases. Joshua’s eyes flutter shut, his long, beautiful lashes resting on his cheeks like butterflies on the petals of flowers. 

“My pretty boy, look at you coming undone under me, you’re so beautiful,” Jeonghan murmurs, and that does it. 

Joshua’s orgasm hits him hard, and he practically screams Jeonghan’s name as he finishes, and Jeonghan isn’t far behind him, riding his own orgasm out as he goes, swearing under his breath. He’s seeing stars, his lungs gasping for air in the best possible way. His head swims with everything he’d just learned about his boyfriend, his conscious drinking in the heat of it all, ingraining this into his mind for the rest of eternity. 

Jeonghan collapses beside Joshua, the two of them laying there, chests heaving, bodies slick with sweat and various other substances. Jeonghan reaches a hand out for Joshua’s tangling their fingers together grounding him and his mind, which was floating amidst the clouds, full of ecstasy and pleasure and adoration. Eventually, Joshua tucks himself into Jeonghan’s arms, tangling their messy limbs together. His head is in the crook of Jeonghan’s neck, hiding his face. Joshua’s breath is hot on his collarbones, slowly bringing Jeonghan back down to reality. 

Reality brings several questions to Jeonghan’s mind.

“So… praise?” Jeonghan raises an eyebrow, a slight smirk on his lips. 

“Shut up,” Joshua pouts, and Jeonghan just chuckles and kisses his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“I love you, Hong Jisoo.”

“I love you too, Jeonghan. So much.”

“We should go shower, baby. I feel gross.”

Joshua nods in response, and untangles himself from Jeonghan, sitting up. Jeonghan follows next, and they head to the bathroom, Jeonghan starting the hot water. 

“Hannie?” Joshua’s voice is airy and lilting, like it is when…

Jeonghan turns to face his boyfriend, who’s smirking. “Yeah babe?”

“How about a round two?” Joshua smirks. 

He’s pretty sure Joshua would be insatiable from here on out.


End file.
